Season 27 (2016)
Sesame Street's 27th Season began Productionon January 4 and Wrapped Febuary 15, 2016, The Street Stories was Filmed in January 4, 2016 the Muppet Skecthes was Filmed in January 2016, The Letter of the Day, The Number of the Day and The Game of the Day Segments was Filmed in January 8, 2016 and Street Stories was Filmed on June 2016 and Episodes its debuted on July 4, 2016 ., Season Overview The Curriclum of Season 27 of Sesame Street focurses a STRM (Spelling, Technicals, Radiology and Math) and STRAM (adding Art). So Sesame Street Re-debuts a new cold-open its call? Charli's Body Movement, A New Cold-Open of Sesame Street. and Also a Cold-End of Sesame Street its Call? Coming Soon on Sesame Street, The Highlight Cold-End of Street Stories From Episode 4022 to Episode 4057. Major Additions to the Set is Book it-Shop being Designed by Marcia Hinds and Mick Tague. and Place in the Arbor has a Two-Story Building was Replaced by John's Lunch Center, and Also Car Garage was Changed by Casey's Video Center, a Staircase and Upper-Door was Added in the Arbor and Also a Garden replaced by Sesame Street Pizzeria and Hooper's Store was Designed by William Bassett and the Sesame Street Set was Builded by Alex Kochor A New Segment of the Season its The Music of The Day with 52 new Songs with Artists (Example: OMI, Sam Smith, Mr. Probz, Ed Sheeran, Fifth Harmony, Ray Burgess, LMFAO, John Legend, Bruno Mars and More.) Season 27 Presents a New Human Cast of Sesame Street, John a Storekeeper of His Lunch Center was Played by Nathaniel Willemse, Albert a Helpful of John's Lunch Center was Played by Jai Waetford, Benny a Helpful of Book-it Shop was Played by Dog Shaw, Casey the Propieter of his Video Center was Played by Casey Burgess, Olive a Storekeeper of Book-It Shop was Played by Emma Stone, Mr. Hanway, a Storekeeper of Hooper's Store was Played by Eddie Murphy, David a Brazilian-Australian Friend of Casey was Davi Eduardo de Oliveira, Rodney, A Propieter of his Sound Shop was Played by Rodney Afif and Marcus, a Helpful of Hooper's Store was Played by Neil Russell. Three New Segments where Added to the Season, Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures, Abby's Flying Fairy School and Global Grover. Elmo's World returned the Sixteenth Season with Ten New Segments about Flowers, Plants and Trees, Hair, Ears, Feet, Eyes, Jumping, Helping, Friends, Birthdays and Games. Episodes Episodes 4022 - 4073 (52 episodes) *Episode 4022 - Welcome to Sesame Street, Everyone (O, 2) *Episode 4023 - Party Tonight on Sesame Street (H, 5) *Episode 4024 - The Robots Invades a Book-it Shop (P, 8) *Episode 4025 - Who's That Picture (A, 100) *Episode 4026 - Eurodance's Party on Sesame Street (Q, 7) *Episode 4027 - OMI Plays Concert on Sesame Street (F, 6) *Episode 4028 - Green Party on Sesame Street (H, 10) *Episode 4029 - Elmo Sleeps on Casey's Video Center (J, 9) *Episode 4030 - The Dancing Bus Party on Book-it Shop (B, 18) *Episode 4031 - Puddle Jumping (Z, 5) *Episode 4032 - Ghost Town (S, 3) *Episode 4033 - The City of Dreams (A, 10) *Episode 4034 - It's Easter Day on Sesame Street (T, 6) *Episode 4035 - Turn the Music Up! (R, 16) *Episode 4036 - Magic Creatures (O, 12) *Episode 4037 - Elmo and David gets Lunch (N, 8) *Episode 4038 - Ray Burgess Comes Play Concert on Sesame Street (M, 2) *Episode 4039 - AB 5 Pilates (O, 100) *Episode 4040 - Mr. Probz Comes to Play Concert on Sesame Street (U, 18) *Episode 4041 - Casey's Birthday Party (L, 4) *Episode 4042 - Annual Triangle Toss (K, 2) *Episode 4043 - Albert the Tiebreaker (D, 11) *Episode 4044 - Number 7 Games (Y, 7) *Episode 4045 - Rainy Games on Sesame Street (Y, 15) *Episode 4046 - Benny's Birthday Party (O, 9) *Episode 4047 - Casey Loves the Art Book (J, 7) *Episode 4048 - Rosita meets Frogs wearing Crown (repeat) (G, 20) *Episode 4049 - Sock Chaos on Rodney's Sound Shop (H, 5) *Episode 4050 - Elmo loves Olives (X, 0) *Episode 4051 - Super Heroes to The Rescue (A, 8) *Episode 4052 - Sesame Street Gets All About Me (G, 5) *Episode 4053 - Friendship Party (K, 12) *Episode 4054 - Carnival Party on Sesame Street (H, 20) *Episode 4055 - Marcus and Albert gets Lunch (U, 17) *Episode 4056 - Kevin gets Make-a-Wish Trip (repeat) (J, 7) *Episode 4057 - Dead or Alive Visits Sesame Street (Y, 5) *Episode 4058 - A New Sale of Century (A, 7) *Episode 4059 - Abby Tries & Tries Again (H, 5) *Episode 4060 - Elmo's Stand-up Comedy (W, 10) *Episode 4061 - Benny's Lunchtime (L, 5) *Episode 4062 - Sesame Street Gets a Very Special (F, 11) *Episode 4063 - John's Lover (J, 8) *Episode 4064 - Summer in the Courtyard (W, 10) *Episode 4065 - Firefly Show (F, 6) *Episode 4066 - Selfie! (S, 18) *Episode 4067 - Elmo's Toy Box (F, 11) *Episode 4068 - The Help-O-Bots (Z. 16) *Episode 4069 - Sesame Street Lunch Contest (O, 11) *Episode 4070 - Word Woman, A Super Girl (O, 18) *Episode 4071 - Sam Smith Visits Sesame Street (A, 8) *Episode 4072 - Ryu Hayabusa Visits Sesame Street (H, 6) *Episode 4073 - Try Something New (B, 8) Notes *The Season introduces a New Opening and Closing theme Sequence, New Graphic Pack and New Format Cast *Mr. Hanway: Eddie Murphy *Charli: Charli Delaney *Casey: Casey Burgess *Albert: Jai Waetford *Rodney: Rodney Afif *Olive: Emma Stone *Benny: Dog Shaw *John: Nathaniel Willemse *David: Davi Eduardo de Oliveira *Marcus: Neil Russell *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets of Sesame Street *Pam Arciero, Martin P. Robinson, Frank OZ, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, R. Bruce Conelly, Rick Lyon, Bryant Young, Tyler Bunch, Steve Withmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Tim Lagasse, Ryan Dillon, PaulMc Ginnis, Natalie Duarte, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Jim Martin, NoelMacNeal, Jim Henson, Camile Bonroa, Dave Goelz, Louise Gold, Leslie Carara-Rudolph, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson. CopyRights © 2016 Sesame Workshop (New York) and Working Dog Productions Inc. Category:Sesame Street Seasons